


Possessive Responsibilities

by PerkyGoth14



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed Edd n Eddy, Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Mike Lu & Og
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June and Double D keep missing dates with each other because of June's Te Xuan Ze's job to keep the town safe from monsters. When this becomes an issue, Double D breaks up with June and he suggests they see other people because of June's responsibilities possessing her and keeping her away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At Pop's Diner, there was Double D, sitting in a booth seat with his menu. He looked across from him, seeing no one there. He was waiting for his date to show up, but it was taking almost forever. He sighed as he sat there alone.

"Welcome to Pop's!" the owner greeted cheerfully, then frowned. "Oh, it's you, Eddward..."

"Good evening, Pops," Double D greeted him back. "Just waiting for my date..."

Pops chuckled. "Aren't you always? You're dating a Tu Xuan Ze."

"I know... I'll have my usual."

"Her usual too?"

Double D shrugged. "Save her the trouble... Also, bring a root beer float with two straws, please."

"Comin' up, son!" Pops beamed, then went to get the food for him.

Double D sighed as he put his head in his hands, then looked at the empty seat where the love of his life was supposed to be sitting.

"I'm telling you one last time!" Juniper "June" Lee was running with a blade, then jumped high into the air as she landed on top of a sea monster type creature with multiple eyes and white mutated rabbit ears. "You're making me late for a very important date!" She slashed the monster with her blade.

The monster hissed in pain, then threw her down to the ground next to the talking dog and her younger brother who often accompanied her on adventures.

"Come on, Juniper, ye can do it, ye can't quit!" Monroe encouraged.

"Yeah, beat him through the brisket!" Ray-Ray jumped hyperactively.

"It's impossible..." June rubbed her head as she sat next to them. "I'll never beat him..."

"June, ye are the Tu Xuan Ze, I believe in ye, yer grandmother, and any children you may have," Monroe said to her, then looked in the monster guide book June's grandmother Jasmine gave him. "Oh, June, that monster is half rabbit."

"Rabbit..." June whispered, then smiled. "That's it! HEY, BUNNY TUNA WHATEVER YOU ARE! Come and get me!"

The monster growled to her, then looked like he was ready to chase her down. 

"Come on, guys!" June told Ray-Ray and Monroe, running with them to avoid the monster.

Ray-Ray panted as they ran. "June, where are we going?"

"Sheep's Barn, come on!" June told him, then went ahead.

Ray-Ray and Monroe stopped then.

"Sheep's Barn?" Monroe looked confused. "June, this is no time to talk to a sheep confused for a wee doggy wanted by the government!"

June kept going for the infamous barn in Cartoon Network City. She panted, then came to the carrot garden, looking back.

"Why, hello there, June..." Farmer John greeted her with a smile as he sat on the rocking chair on his porch. "Haven't you seen such beautiful carrots? I've borrowed Muriel Bagge's gardening tips..."

June went over to grab some carrots. "Hey, can I borrow these, Mr. Farmer John, sir?"

"Go ahead, you know, they say that carrots help you see in the dark..." Farmer John told her with a smile as he kept gently rocking.

June smiled as she grabbed a handful of plump and juicy carrots, then ran off again. "Thanks!" She kept running, then went to the Cartoon Network Park where most picnics were held and she placed them in a soccer goal net. "That oughta hold him for a while..."

The monster caught up with her and let out a horrendous scream. 

"Heeeey... Got some yummy and scrumptious carrots for ya..." June stepped aside to show the orange vegetables with a smile.

The monster blinked, then grinned as he looked hungry. June let the monster eat up the carrots, munching noisily.

"Heh, you like those, huh?" June smirked as she waited for the monster to eat up all the carrots and get too big to fit in the net and would be trapped.

The monster kept eating, and expanded in size and was now stuck. 

"Now, you're under arrest!" June smirked, folding her arms.

Ray-Ray and Monroe caught up with the young girl.

"I say, June, yer really doin' your job well now that yer a little bit older," Monroe smiled. "I hope those children ye have someday will live up to the name."

"Hopefully they might if this tradition doesn't skip a generation," June shrugged. "Ah-Mah was a little disappointed that it didn't pass down to Dad."

"On the contrary, Jasmine and I have found out that your future child will be the next Tu Xuan Ze." Monroe replied.

"Oh, boy," June rolled her brown eyes slightly. "Leave it to me to be the one to have the kid next in line..."

"Yeah, that's totally bogus!" Ray-Ray spoke up in protest. "I mean, how cool would it be for MY kids to be the next ones? I'd tell them stories of how I helped their Aunt June fight alongside the monsters and mayhem from Orchid Bay!"

"If only you could get a date to the prom first, little bro." June teased, ruffling up her younger brother's hair, then blinked. "Oh, man... That battle felt like it took forever... What time is it?"

"It be going on 8:30, lass." Monroe told her.

"8:30!?" June sounded panicked, then checked her watch. "Oh, man, I'm late!"

"Late?" Monroe asked. 

"She has a date with that Double D guy, he's waitin' for her at Pop's Diner." Ray-Ray told the dog.

"Monroe, take Ray-Ray home, I gotta get going!" June said, then started to run off in the distance. "Double D, wait for me!"

"Girls..." Ray-Ray scoffed, shaking his head.

"Ye'll understand when yer older, young man." Monroe told the boy, then walked him home like promised.

June ran and panted, then came to Pop's Diner and opened the doors. "Double D, I'm here!" she shrieked with heavy gasps as she ran all the way over.

Everyone stared at the girl. Otto was with Little Suzy, about to eat another bite of his ice cream. Mike was laughing at a joke Eddy told her, then they looked to June. Ed was writing something down on his napkin for Dee Dee, then they stared. Dexter and Blossom even stared. June smiled sheepishly, then went to her table and saw a plate of her favorite dinner: Two pork chops with creamy mashed potatoes, a small bowl of macaroni and cheese, and a nearly empty glass of a root beer float with two straws.

"Double D...?" June felt heartbroken.

"Ah, June, there you are," Pops came up to the girl, taking Double D's empty plate with some money underneath it. "Eddward's been waitin' for you a while."

"I know..." June sighed. "He left now, didn't he?"

"I'm afraid so, dear," Pops said as he collected the empty plates and dishes to wash them later tonight. "He waited for an hour, but you never came."

"I'm really sorry... Do you know where he went?" June grew frantic.

"Probably home, why don't you check there?"

"Oh, thanks... Um, can I have this dinner to go?"

"Of course, honey."

June smiled, but she was still sad she missed her date with Double D. 

After June got her to-go container, she left the diner. Before going home, she decided to check on Double D. She went to the neighborhood and went to the front door. She was about to knock on the Vincent family home door, but then the married couple's car pulled up and were on their way inside. June decided to get away and let them come inside first.

"I hope Eddward isn't too disappointed that we had to miss dinner with him tonight..." Samuel said to his wife.

"Oh, he's alright, dear," Anna replied. "He's going out with that Juniper girl, remember? They had a date tonight."

June sighed as she faded in the background. She couldn't talk to Double D now. When Samuel and Anna got into their home and shut the door behind them, June sighed. She decided to get herself home and write a quick apology on ToonFace before going to bed.

Juniper Lee to Eddward Vincent

Double D, I'm sorry that I missed our date. I know it was really important and I tried to make it on time, but my job is just too important. I can't just quit it like any other job I might have, fighting monsters is my life and it's to keep you and everyone else around here safe. I can try to make it up to you tomorrow, I don't want us to fight in school on Monday. 

"I hope he can forgive me..." June sighed as she posted the message, then logged off her laptop, gently shutting the top down to power it down for the night. She then hopped into bed, feeling very exhausted and curled up with the pillow, falling asleep instantly.

Double D stared at his laptop before going to bed. He saw the message from ToonFace that came from June. He read it. He was sure June was sincere, but he wasn't sure what to do. Her Tu Xuan Ze career was getting in the way of their relationship. It had become more extreme than it did when they were both in sixth grade and they would be in high school soon. He didn't like it or comment on the status, he pushed the top of his computer to turn it off for the night and went to bed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ray-Ray, Dennis, Barbara, and Michael sat at the table, eating breakfast. They paused when they heard June scream from her bedroom. 

"June...?" Barbara sounded concerned. 

"I bet she's got a zit the size of Toledo!" Ray-Ray smirked mischievously.

"Ray-Ray!" Barbara and Michael scolded their youngest child.

June came in then.

"June, honey, what is it?" Michael asked, worried about her screams and cries heard from the kitchen.

"It's about Double D," June said, holding out her cell phone. "He says we need to talk... He didn't even put a winky or smiley face in the text!"

"Oh, honey..." Barbara knew that was serious for a young girl, then went to her daughter. "What happened? Didn't you guys have fun last night?"

June blinked, then sighed. "Not exactly... I-I had to do something for school that I completely forgot about..." she lied, not even being allowed to tell her parents about being the Te Xuan Ze. 

"Maybe he feels you do too much... Working is important, but you should have time for those you care about too," Barbara soothed her daughter. "Like dating this Double D boy, or spending some time with Mike, Dee Dee, Jody, Ophelia, and Roger..."

"It's not that simple, Mom..." June sighed. "I wish I could explain it, but I can't..."

"Well, eat some breakfast, maybe things will work out later today." Barbara walked her daughter to the breakfast table.

The family ate breakfast together.

"So, anyone wanna know what's goin' on with me?" Ray-Ray asked with a smirk as he cut another one of his pancakes. "I'll start... So it was a normal day, but we had this test and the teacher was about to sit down, but he sat on my whoopee cushion and everyone laughed...!"

June didn't really listen, she was just too worried about what Double D wanted to say to her and what would happen. 

After breakfast, June went out for the day while Dennis invited his friends over to play in the basement while Ray-Ray was going to play video games. June checked the time and walked to meet Double D at Pop's Diner again. However, before she got there, her wrist band went glowing again.

"Ah, come on, not now!" June sighed. "I don't have time for this!"

The band kept glowing and signaling for her.

June sighed, rubbing her head. "Fine... Just make it quick!" she then went to answer the call. 

Double D stood at the side of the entrance to Pop's. He had his hands in his jacket pockets as he crossed his legs, waiting for June. He kept checking the time and sighed a bit impatiently. 

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother..." Double D sighed, sounding sick and tired of waiting for June all the time.

"Hey, Double D," Danny Fenton came over with a human girl with light tan skin, a short and frilly teal dress with white fringe and buttons, wearing black shoes, and scarlet hair in pigtails. "Waiting for June again, huh?"

"Danny," Double D was surprised to see him. "What're you doing in Cartoon Network City?"

"Just wanted to take the little missus here out for a good time, we heard that Pop's Diner is as good as the Krusty Krab in Nicktoon Kingdom." Danny explained, putting an arm around the girl.

"Hi, Double D." the girl greeted, sounding familiar.

Double D blinked a little surprised. "XJ-9?"

The girl sighed, slightly rolling her eyes. "My name's Jenny, remember? Why is that so difficult for people?"

"Yeah, that's you alright," Double D blinked. "Is that the exo skin Dr. Wake--I mean, your mother made?"

"Yeah, but this time it's permanent and it won't take over me anymore," Jenny explained with a smile. "Thanks to Mom and Mrs. Fenton, I can now live like a normal teenage girl like I've always wanted."

"I thought it'd be a good birthday present for her." Danny smirked. "We're dating now."

"Congratulations, but what happened to Sam?" Double D smiled.

"Sam just doesn't understand me like she used to," Danny sighed. "We thought we could make it work, but it just couldn't work out... But Jenny came to me. We had more in common than we thought."

"Trying to be normal like the other kids in school, but our powers and superhero jobs always held us back." Jenny added.

"I sort of know what you mean..." Double D said softly.

"We're gonna get burgers, you wanna join us?" Danny invited.

"Thank you both kindly, but I'm afraid I have to keep waiting for June, I told her to meet me here." Double D smiled apologetically.

"Okay, hope she can make it." Jenny smiled, then went in with her boyfriend.

Double D smiled, then sighed as soon as the doors shut. This was taking too long again, but just as he was about to give up, June finally came by.

"Hey, Double D," June panted. "Sorry about that, but that monster kid from the sewers got stuck in a tree again..."

"That's fine, June," Double D sighed. "Let's go in, shall we?"

"Oh, okay..." June smiled, she thought he would be mad at her.

June and Double D sat down at their favorite booth. There was a bigger one in the back they would usually sit at if Ed and Eddy would come with Dee Dee and Mike. 

"So, what's up, Double D?" June asked. "Is your family okay? I'm really sorry about last night... I put this post on ToonFace, and--"

"I know, I saw it," Double D cut her off. "That's what I want to talk to you about..."

"Oh... Double D, w-what is it?"

"Juniper... This isn't easy for me to say... And I want you to not make a scene..."

"H-Huh? W-W-What're you saying?"

"June, I'm sorry, but we can't keep dating if you're going to run off to take care of monsters..." Double D said firmly. "I'm breaking up with you."

June's heart sank in her chest, she looked very horrified. "What!? Y-You can't! I..."

"Please, June, it's the only way... I'm sorry..." Double D reached into his wallet, then took out a couple of 20 dollar bills. "Why don't you get yourself some candy or those slapstick movies you like so much? I'm sorry, June..." he then handed her the money, then walked off.

June looked like she had been broken. She then buried her hand in her face and started to cry. This was the worst time she spent with Double D at Pop's Diner. 

Double D walked away, staring at the ground. He felt bad that he and June just broke up. It felt like the most awful thing to happen to either of them. He kept kicking a stone in his path with a sigh. 

"Nice advice, Father..." Double D snorted to himself as he kept walking. "Now what am I going to do? I can't go out with Ed and Eddy with Dee Dee and Mike... Now I'm alone..." he sighed. He kicked the stone a little too hard and his emergency pencil accidentally slipped out of his pocket and it rolled down the sidewalk. "Oh, good lord!" he cried, then went after it.

"Hey, you drop this?" a blonde girl with diamond blue eyes asked, picking it up.

"Uh... Y-Yes, I did..." Double D stopped, a little nervous around this beautiful girl.

"Why do you have a Number 2 Pencil today?" the girl asked, handing it back. "School's tomorrow."

"I know," Double D gently took it back. "I like to be prepared... I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm new around town, sorta..." the girl shrugged with a smile. "I lived in Disney Channel Ville, but I decided to come here to stay with my new life with my parents and sister."

"Oh, alright, well, my name is Eddward, welcome to Cartoon Network City." Double D told her with a smile, shaking her hand.

"I'm Rose," the girl said. 

"Rose... You seem familiar even if we hadn't met before... Do you have any powers...?" he whispered to her, to keep them safe.

The girl blinked and gave a small nod. "Sort of... I was the Huntsgirl." she told him.

"H-Huntsgirl!?" Double D sounded startled.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Rose promised. "We're safe here now. Do you guys have a League too?"

"Yes, I'm a member, I have ice powers like Blossom Utonium."

Rose bit her lip. "Maybe I could join your league? It's okay if you say no..."

"Um, okay, Rose, I'll talk it over with Dexter," Double D smiled. "Are you going to go to the school?"

"Yeah, but next year," Rose nodded. "A bit too late to get enrolled now."

"Yeah, last week of school after all." Double D smiled.

"Will you be in high school too next year?"

As a matter of fact, I will... Hope we'll be in the same class."

"I hope so too."

Double D and Rose then saw they were becoming close and would probably have a future together.


	3. Chapter 3

June was crying heavily as she was on her bed, holding the pillow. She felt stupid and her pendant wasn't even going off. She would rather be eaten by a monster than face anything or anyone right now. 

"June, dear," Barbara knocked behind the door. "Are you all right in there?"

June heaved a withering sigh. "I'm fine, Mom... Just... Need to keep myself strong..."

"Oh, dear..." Barbara frowned. 

"June, honey, why don't we go out for pizza tonight?" Michael asked.

"I'm not hungry." June replied.

"We'll go anywhere you want... Maybe we'll run into your friends?" Michael continued.  
"No thank you, Dad!" June still refused to come out tonight.

"Come on, June, you've been locked in your room since you came home, why don't you let us help you?" Barbara asked.

"I just wanna be alone right now, Mom and Dad!" June called, sighing heavily as she buried her face in her pillow again.

"She won't talk to us..." Michael sighed. 

"I know... I'm her mother, we should talk sometimes... Maybe I'm too busy..." Barbara sighed. "I have a conference call right after dinner."

"How about my mother?" Michael suggested. "She loves it when June and Ray-Ray visit."

"She'll have to do," Barbara shrugged with a smile. "Call Jasmine and have her come over as soon as possible." 

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Michael went to the door and opened it in surprise.

"Mother, what are you doing here already?"

"Never mind that, Michael," Jasmine walked in, looking around. "Now, where is she?"

"You know about June's break-up with Eddward?" Barbara asked.

"Of course, child, now leave this to Ah-Mah, I'll make everything all better..." Jasmine smiled fondly, then went upstairs to her granddaughter's bedroom.

June put her pillow on her face as there was a knock on the door now. "Go away, Mom and Dad..."

"Juniper, it's me... Your favorite Ah-Mah," Jasmine walked in with a sweet smile to the young girl, then sat on her bed. "I hear you're having a bad break-up now, huh?"

"Yeah.... It's a teenager thing, Ah-Mah, you wouldn't understand..." 

Jasmine stood up, then transformed herself into a teenager who looked a lot like June, only she had longer hair in a high ponytail with a violet streak in her hair with a tan band, a purple top that showed her belly that had an aqua and white circle on it, dark olive green pants with a brown belt, golden earrings, and pink shoes. "What about if Roxanne talks to you about it?" she offered with a soft chuckle.

"Ah-Mah, this is serious for someone like me," June looked to her now young grandmother. "I know things were different in your childhood, but that's because the world is different. We have cyber bullying, teen pregnancy, suicidal children..."

"And I thought being the Tu Xuan Ze in my time was bad," Jasmine said as she kept her Roxanne mode, now able to transform into it whenever she wanted. "Juniper, I know you loved this Eddward boy, but honey, you can't grip onto it forever... There's other things you must worry about..."

"Like a giant fire monster trying to swallow the world's supply of water?" June deadpanned, raising an eyebrow to her.

"No, dear," Jasmine chuckled at that. "You'll move on... You shouldn't let him hold you back... I fell in love with someone who wasn't your grandfather once..."

"You did?" June looked curious. "What happened?"

"I moved on... Because I believed your grandfather was my soul mate and Lao-Shi broke my heart, like this Eddward did with you," Jasmine explained gently to her granddaughter. "But I met your grandfather and I felt better and he met his future wife. You'll get over it, dear, you just can't let it hold you back."

"Oh, Ah-Mah... I don't know..." June sighed.

"Juniper Kimberly Lee, you are stronger than this and I know you are!" Jasmine firmly told her. "Don't just dwell on him and I promise, you will get better... Now, I'm going to teach your mother how to really make a casserole," she took out a random spatula, then put on a chef's hat. "Excuse me, dear..." she smiled, then walked off to do what she said she was going to do.

June watched her grandmother leave, then looked to the photo booth photos she took with Double D. She remembered the day it happened, it was at the Cartoon Network Summer Resort.

Flashback

June was eating a chocolate ice cream while Double D ate his cheeseburger with ketchup, just the way he liked it.

"Look, Double D, a photo booth!" June pointed once she saw the Mayor of Townsville leave it to take three photos of himself. 

"Oh, I-I-I don't know, June..." Double D shook slightly.

"Aw, come on, you don't mind Picture Day at school, what's so different about taking three photos with your girlfriend?" June smirked, then pulled him over to the photo booth.

June and Double D sat and stared at the red light. Double D flattened his hat down and June sat, crossing her legs with a sweet smile. Both of them smiled fondly, then waited for three flashing lights and came out of the booth to check their photos. The first picture was the smiles, then goofy faces, and kisses to each other on the lips. June and Double D looked at them together with a laugh and looking into each other's eyes.

End of Flashback

June sighed, tossing the pictures over her shoulder. She went to go on her laptop again to maybe talk with Roger, Ophelia, or Jody. She opened it up to ToonFace and looked at her status and she changed her relationship to single. However, once she did, she got a friend request from someone she hadn't talked to in a long time.

Marcus Connors wants to be your friend.

"Marucs..." June said silently to herself. She remembered how much she used to have a crush on him before she met Double D and was determined to be in a relationship with him instead. She then moved her mouse pad to accept his request, to which, she got an instant message from him then.

Marcus: What's up, June? Haven't heard from you in almost forever.

June blinked and heaved a sigh, then typed a response.

Juniper: Hey, Marcus, ikr? I guess you heard about me and Double D?

Marcus: Yeah, that's tough... Maybe if you're not doing anything next weekend, you and I could go to the Theater and catch a showing of Cats Don't Dance?

June chuckled, she loved that movie.

Juniper: I'm sure I'll be free... Also, high school is a next step for us... Hopefully we'll be in the same class? ;)

Marcus: Would be awesome #classmates

June giggled, she spent the rest of the evening that night, sending messages with Marcus. Before she knew it, she was falling in love with him all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

It was goodbye to summer and hello to fall. The scouts of Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats were returning home, the Cartoon Network Summer Resort and Beach Bungalow were closed for the next three seasons, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays was about to start up their services again, Dexter and Dee Dee's cousin Jade went back home to Texas... It was also going to be time for the Cartoon Cartoons to start High School. There would be a few new students, not just freshmen, but also new transfer students. June was being told about how stressful and difficult High School could be by her older brother, Dennis, but everyone was sure she could handle it. This girl fights monsters all the time when not studying for a big test. June now wore a green tank top with blue jeans and brown shoes. 

"Hey, June!" a familiar voice called.

June blinked, then turned to see her childhood best friend as she held a pile of books in her arms. "Oh, hi, guys." she smiled. 

"We heard you and Double D broke up," Dee Dee said, she now wore a pink sweater with white sweat pants and pink and white sneakers. Her hair was also down in low double ponytails. "Is it true you're going out with Marcus Connors now?"

"Yeah, but I'll be okay," June shrugged with a smile. "Marcus and I have been in the best shape we'd been in since I liked him when we were in fifth grade."

"Oh, fifth grade..." Mike shut her eyes, shaking her head. She looked more like a boy now, in fact, a lot of people believed she was a boy, she was loved by all the girls and friends with all the boys. She wore her hair slightly short and wore a red jacket with a white undershirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. "The year we all split up..."

"Yeah, that was tough," June admitted. "Dee Dee went to Dance School, I became the Te Xuan Ze, Mike, you became an exchange student..."

"I just couldn't live with us splitting up," Mike explained why she did that. "At least I met Lu and Og though. They were real friends unlike Max and Melissa..."

"What were Max and Melissa like anyway?" Dee Dee asked as she walked with her friends after June closed her locker door. 

"I don't really remember..." Mike shrugged. "I knew them since kindergarten... That was also when Amy and Samey transferred to our class... Samey was more like a friend to me than Max and Melissa were, even after the infamous case of fifth grade for us all."

"I thought Samey was evil?" Dee Dee raised a brow.

"No, that's Amy," June told her blonde friend as they walked to their homeroom. "Amy's the evil twin, Samey is the innocent one."

"Yeah, Samey was my best friend actually before all the mess started." Mike said.

June and Dee Dee didn't get offended by that. They couldn't help their 'dynamic trio' splitting up just because of their wishes and destiny. Luckily, they were still friends now. There were no assigned seats, so Mike, June, and Dee Dee sat in a table together, because usually a teacher would make their chosen seats become their permanent seats, which would overwhelm someone if they sat somewhere random and it happened to be loaded with bullies or morons. Mike was talking to her friends about something she had on her mind for a while and was too shy to admit to them.

"Guys, I kinda changed over the summer when I went to camp," Mike said to her friends. "You have to promise not to think differently of me or over react... Do you promise?"

"We promise." June and Dee Dee said as they did, raising their right hands to make it official.

"Okay..." Mike gave a nod. "You see... Eddy might cry over this... But... When I went to camp for most of the summer, I found out something about myself that could change how you all might think of me, but... Here it goes... June... Dee Dee... I'm a lesbian." she finally got it off her chest.

June and Dee Dee were surprised, but they tried to calm down for her sake. 

"L-Lesbian?" June asked.

"Yeah, you know, when a girl likes other girls," Mike explained for them. "I just recently found out myself."

"How do you know?" Dee Dee asked. "You went out with Eddy!"

"Yes, but I didn't know I was a lesbian then," Mike said to her friends. "Not to mention when Otto Rocket showed up and they tried to prove who was a better lover for me. I asked one of the girls, who asked me to remain anonymous to kiss me... We were bunkmates, so I thought it might be good to experiment... I was sure whenever she walked around in her towel to take a shower, but the kiss made it official."

"Oh..." Dee Dee blinked. "Well, Mike, this is a surprise I have to admit, but I won't think of you any less. You're like the sister I always wanted Dexter to be."

Mike smiled sweetly to her. "Thanks, Deed... What about you, June?"

"Well, like Dee Dee, I am shocked," June rubbed the back of her neck. "But if you're happy, I'm happy."

Mike smiled to the two of them now. "Thanks, guys."

Dee Dee and June smiled back, they all shared a hug.

"I'm so glad we're all friends again!" Dee Dee beamed.

"Yeah, wasn't the same without you guys," June smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I like Ophelia, Roger, and Jody, but you guys are my pals."

"Same here, Lu and Og were like family to me, but you guys were the true bomb." Mike smiled.

"I just wish I could've come to you guys whenever Mee Mee and Lee Lee would take advantage of me like that!" Dee Dee cried.

"What did they do exactly?" Mike asked.

"They made fun of my dolls and threw them at the wall and made fun of me for wanting to be a Pony Puff Princess and when I became a pony, they rode me all day and wouldn't let me have a break!" Dee Dee cried at her memories. 

"Oh, Dee Dee," June shook her head negatively, mostly to the 'friends' Dee Dee made when they split up. "Why did you even stay with those two?"

"Mike was on an island and you were saving the world from monsters, rememebr?" Dee Dee looked at her.

"Oh, right... S-Sorry..." June chuckled nervously.

Mike smiled to them. "We're all still friends though, right?"

"Best friends." June put her hand on Mike's hand.

"Forever." Dee Dee finished, putting her hand on top of June's hand.

Mike smiled to them, they shared another hug. The bell rang and all the other students filed in to take their seats and a teacher came inside then, writing their name on the board and looked to the students.

"Welcome, everyone," the teacher greeted, but sounded anything but friendly, mostly because she resembled three other girls in the room with her scarlet hair, a red bandanna, a black leather jacket, a white undershirt, blue jeans, and black boots, and sounded like a heavy smoker. "I'm Mrs. Kanker."

"Hi, Mom!" the three sisters greeted.

"Yes," the teacher nodded. "Some of you may know me as that..." she then looked down and noticed her blue-haired daughter. "Marie, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you ran away!"

"I did, but I'm stayin' in a place with people who'll actually love and care about me, unlike you, woman who can't keep a job!" 

"Failed abortion."

"Chain smoker."

"Slut."

"Skank."

"Skeez."

"Psycho Hose Beast."

The other students looked horrified at the exchanges between Marie and her mother. Lee and May looked uncaring however. 

"Whatever," Mrs. Kanker rolled her eyes. "This is homeroom or whatever... You will come here every morning, I'll give you schedules...Yadda yadda..." she went to each desk, handing papers to everyone. 

June took a look at her schedule. "Hey, guys, looks like we all have the same classes!"

"Cool!" Dee Dee beamed. "I'm great at dodge-ball, Dexter is such an easy target!"

"Dee Dee, stop teasing your brother." June scolded slightly.

"Oh, like you don't tease Ray-Ray?" Dee Dee smirked to her.

Mike looked at her schedule, then sighed. "Idiot teachers... Now I gotta go to the boy's health class."

"Well, you are kind of a boy these days since you left for summer camp, it's like you came back a totally different person." June shrugged to her tomboy friend.

"That's a good point..." Mike shrugged as she continued to look at her schedule. "I guess I can do this... Hey, you guys hear about Eliza Thornberry coming back to Nicktoons Kingdom?"

"Yeah, kinda too bad Nigel's show ended, but it worked out for the family in the end," Dee Dee smiled as they switched topics. "He said he wanted to spend more time with the family."

"I can't believe how long it's been too," June shrugged. "I mean, Eliza will be in our grade and Debbie can go to college!"

"I wonder what'll happen to that Donnie kid they adopted...?" Dee Dee couldn't help but wonder.

"Who knows?" June shrugged.

There came a girl with sunglasses who gleamed like when Heather first came to Total Drama Island. She had very ivory skin with black hair in a high ponytail with a purple top with a lighter lavender jacket, white Capri pants, and black flats. She looked very firm and serious. She also must have been one of the new students.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Kanker asked as she took a smoke break inside the classroom.

"I'm new around here," the girl glanced at her, revealing brown eyes. "The name is Dastardly... Danielle Dastardly..."

The class gasped, while Mrs. Kanker looked like she didn't give a crap.

"Right... Tell us about yourself, then sit down until the bell rings..." 

"Right..." Danielle turned to the class. "Hello future classmates and colleagues... "My name is Danielle Dastardly and to answer your first question, yes, I am related to Dick Dastardly from the Wacky Races. He is my uncle..." she then smirked as she put her glasses back in place. "Mess with me and you'll have to answer to me or Muttley Junior here." she took out her pet dog which barked and wheezed like Dick's own dog.

The others were afraid of Danielle so far. She also looked like the typical alpha bitch type. She came in and sat in between a red-headed girl who seemed to be wearing a school uniform and a girl with tan skin with green eyes and dark brown hair with pink clothes.

"Hi, Danielle, I'm Tori," the brown girl told her. "Tori Anderson. Maybe you've heard of my family, I'm rich..."

"I have," Danielle grinned. "Wanna be friends?"

"Of course!" Tori hugged Danielle like true friends.

"And I'm Mindy," the red-headed girl said. "If I can't have you, just remember, no one can!"

"Girls, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Danielle grinned to Tori and Mindy.

Mindy and Tori smiled back.

"Well, we know who to avoid this year..." June said as Dee Dee and Mike nodded in agreement. 

After classes, there was time for one more period before everyone could go home for the day, June opened her locker after dialing the combination, then saw Marcus come. He had the locker next to her.

"Marcus?" June was surprised to see him.

"Hey, June," Marcus smiled to her. "Looks like we're gonna be locker neighbors."

June chuckled sheepishly. "What're the chances?" she hugged the book in her arms. 

"Maybe we could help each other with homework sometime."

"M-Maybe..."

"Say, June, since you and Double D haven't gotten back together since you broke up... Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"W-Wow, what?" June's eyes widened, then she smiled fondly, she had been dreaming of this her whole life since she knew Marcus. "R-Really!?"

"Really... That is, if you wouldn't mind of course..." Marcus smiled to her.

"O-Oh, Marcus,... I-I-I'd love to..." June's eyes fluttered. 

"Great... I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend now." Marcus looked into her eyes.

"Y-Yeah... Listen, I have to find my science class now... I-I'll see ya around, okay?" June walked off after carrying her books for her next class.

"See you, June." Marcus smiled and waved to her as she went off. 

A familiar girl with puffed up dark brown hair with light brown skin, wearing a purple sweater that had a unicorn on it with blue jeans and dark purple sneakers turned to Marcus. "So, how did it go?" she asked Marcus.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend, she accepted." Marcus explained as he walked with the girl.

"And she actually believed you?" the girl sounded surprised and delighted.

"Yeah, what can I say?" Marcus grinned. "She can't keep her hands off me..."

The girl giggled, then kissed him on the lips, them holding each other. 

"Bad Mee Mee..." Marcus grinned to her.

"Don't call me that around here, it's creepy..." Mee Mee walked away from him.

"Hey, you and I had a deal, I get with June, your daddy was the one who summoned those monsters to make it tough for her and make her miss all her time with Double D." 

"I know..." Mee Mee said, then turned to him with a sick and evil grin. "You and everyone should know to never cross me... Girl thinks she can get Dee Dee back as her best friend. We turned her against Double D, now we have to get Mike and Dee Dee to do the same."

"How do we do that?" Marcus asked.

"Just leave it to me and Daddy," Mee Mee grinned as she took out a talisman with a voo doo skull on it with glowing purple jeweled eyes. "You do what you were assigned to do and we can live forever in our own peace... Don't believe me? Just ask Daddy and his friends on the other side..." she started to laugh evilly.

Marcus looked to her and laughed with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random update for this story. Read & Review!

June came into her science class where Professor Utonium was teaching. She looked around for her friends, then looked with a smile, but she frowned. Mike and Dee Dee already had stools at their table together and there was only two students per table. She sighed, but took the table in front of them and turned with a smile to talk with them while other students got together before the final bell.

"Took ya long enough," Mike looked to her with a smirk. "I didn't think you'd ever get in here."

"Ah, shut up, I was busy by my locker." June rolled her eyes.

"Busy making out with Marcus Connors." Dee Dee teased with a giggle.

"Oh, and you don't try to hide in the janitor's closet to get some hot lip action with Ed?" Mike looked to her with an amused smile.

Dee Dee rolled her blue eyes. "Whatever!"

The girls laughed, but then they saw that Double D was coming into this class. He walked in and absent-mindedly sat next to June. This caused for the three girls to look at him. Double D looked back to them, noticing their stares and realized where he was sitting.

"Oh, my..." Double D avoided eye contact with his ex-girlfriend, having read in teenage magazines that it was not safe.

June sighed. "Hello, Double D..."

Double D sighed himself, then looked to the Chinese-American girl. "Hello, Juniper..." he said, referring to her by her full name.

"Oh, it's gonna be like that, huh, Eddward?" June looked angry suddenly.

"I suppose it is." Double D shrugged.

Mike cracked her knuckles, glaring firmly to the Smart Ed Boy. "You want me to take this bozo outside for ya, June?"

"That's okay, Mike, we were just done talking," June said to her tomboy friend, slowly shutting her eyes. "Isn't that right, Eddward?"

"Yes, I suppose it is..." Double D turned away, shutting his eyes. "I heard about you and this Marcus Connors all over ToonFace, I wish you both the best of happiness."

"And I wish the same for you and that dragon hunting Rose girl." June snorted.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"FINE!"

"Excuse me, Miss Lee, Mr. Vincent, am I going to have to split you two up?" Professor Utonium asked as he stood in the front of the room, causing the other students to look back at them.

"Sorry, Professor Utonium..." Double D and June said back to him.

"Now, I know it's a new school year, but we don't need fighting and I will not tolerate it in my classroom, understand?"

"Yes, Professor Utonium..."

"Good..."

The bell then rang.

The Professor smiled. "Alright, welcome students to your first high school science class... I'll be your teacher, Professor Utonium. Some of you may already know me as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's father... Now, let me pass you your new syllabuses."

"Um, Professor Utonium?" the infamous little red-haired girl in olive green clothes already raised her hand. "I believe you mean 'syllabi'."

"Oh, my mistake," the Professor chuckled sheepishly. "Suzy is right... Syllabi... Now, let's get to it then." he went to pass them their papers to share with their parents about what they would need in order to pass this class.

The students took their papers and read about their supply list and the activities to be doing in this class.

"I figure you'd have this class in first period or something..." June glanced to her ex.

"You should know I love to save the best for last." Double D glanced back.

"Oh, is that why you only dated me before that Rose girl transferred here?"

"June, just let it go, you're already dating someone else!"

"Maybe I won't!"

"Miss Lee, Mr. Vincent, I sense some tension in the two of you," the Professor remarked as he saw the two bickering again. "I'm afraid I'll have to split you two up."

June looked to Double D. "Well you heard the man, get out of here!"

"No, Juniper..." Utonium used her name in a very firm tone. "You'll move... Miss Test, please come sit next to Mr. Vincent."

The crimson-haired twins looked to each other, then one of them raised her hand.

"Which one of us, sir?" Mary asked.

"Mary, if you would..." the Professor said to the nicer Test twin sister.

"Yes, Professor Utonium." Mary nodded, then grabbed her things and traded seats to sit with Double D now. 

June went to sit next to Susan now, looking sadly back to Dee Dee and Mike and then sighed.

"So, you're the monster girl, huh?" Susan looked to June. "I heard about you and read about your business... Must suck that you can't leave the area unless a new Te Xuan Ze appears."

"Thank you for closed captioning my pain!" June glared to her.

"Hey, don't take it out on me," Susan glared back. "Not my fault you were born in some weird family..."

"At least I don't use my brother like a lab rat." June rolled her eyes, having heard about the Test twins herself.

Susan growled at June for saying such a thing, even if it was true.

"Get to know the person you're sitting next to and I hope you all like where you're sitting, because these are you permanent seats." the Professor said to the students with a light chuckle. "Now, why don't we get to know each other, huh?"

Susan and June merely glowered at each other like they were arch enemies. They didn't personally know one another, but they had heard things about each other. June with her fighting monsters job and Susan with being a teen genius and even being accepted to a college despite her age. 

After school, Double D felt his heart sink through his chest when he saw June leave while holding Marcus's hand. He felt very bad for breaking up with her like that and he felt worse to see her with somebody else. Though, he had to move on, he had Rose now.


End file.
